1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to enterprise data processing systems and more particularly relates to reporting on enterprise data processing system configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Enterprise data processing systems have steadily grown in size and in complexity. An enterprise data processing system (DPS) may include multiple data processing centers, and each data processing center may include many servers, mainframe computers, storage subsystems with storage devices, communication devices, and the like. Administrators may regularly modify the configurations of system devices. In addition, devices may be added and removed frequently.
Management tools have been created to aid in managing a DPS. For example, a management tool may enable an administrator to remote monitor the devices that comprise the DPS, and the configurations of those devices. Using management tools, the administrator may make decisions regarding the DPS based on the current state of the DPS.
The administrator may use a report from the management tool to determine how to optimally manage the DPS. For example, the administrator may decide to add a storage subsystem to the DPS as in response to a report showing the current storage subsystems are over utilized.
Unfortunately, management tool reports are directed to the current status of a DPS. As a result, the administrator typically lacks insight into the strength of any trends that may have resulted in the need for modifications to the DPS. Continuing the example above, although the administrator may know that current storage subsystems are over utilized from a management tool report, the report may not reveal how rapidly storage subsystem utilization is increasing.